Chasing Glory
by Sutter Finicky
Summary: Bailey wants to be champion. What she doesn't know is there is a more sinister game about to be played on her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will start off a little Original Character heavy before introducing Kingdom Hearts properties later. The premise is simple, imagine the struggle tournament from Kingdom Hearts 2, but with more stakes.

Please leave a review. Even if it's a negative one!

She fell to the canvass after a vicious hit to the cranium. Even with all her might she couldn't get her body to rise back up before the referee counted to three. His music hit to cement his victory, in a brilliant screech nearly rupturing her eardrum she was so close to the speakers. Before the sight of this degenerate numbskull who didn't even have the decency to shake her hand celebrating could make her physically ill, Bailey left to the locker room, grabbed her stuff and headed home. Not before getting her small pay from the wide load stiff.

The sun was almost up, her parents would wonder where she went if she wasn't in bed very soon. Bailey was at the boiling point. She didn't even want to escape her frustrations through music. Willing to let her anger consume her as she peddles home against the cold winds. At school she battled exhaustion and ultimately lost, falling asleep face down on the cold hard desk. Her teacher didn't particularly care for Bailey behavior. She'd get written up and told to hand the letter to her parents. Of course, she threw the letter in the garbage torn up.

Tossing her backpack to the side without any regard for that day's homework, she left to meet her friends down at the diner. Typically, not the hangout for school children, but particular place sold the best milkshakes, thick with milk and sweetness. Bailey would go through two or sometimes three in one sitting. It was the only thing her home was ever good for.

Waiting for her was Edgar, wearing his hair in a crew cut. Coming from a military family their values were instilled into him from a young age. Next to him sat, Raven. Where Bailey sported some muscle, Raven was slender and of smaller stature. They had heard of her loss and bought her a milkshake. "So that's it? No title shot?" Edgar asks.

"No. I can still get one if I win the rumble tomorrow. Only I'm the first entry." Bailey explains. "So how many butts you gotta kick to win?"

"30. They all have to stay on the ground for three seconds, submit or toss them out of the ring."

"Has anyone ever submitted during a struggle match?" Edgar ponders. He's watched the sports for years and has never seen such an occurrence. "Anyways, tonight it's Hearst vs Hicks."

Hearst is the champion, has been for nearly a year. His friend Hicks is nearing retirement so for his final match Hearst gave him a title shot. A move that infuriated many, but it's his title he can do what he pleases. "I hope Hicks knocks that smug grin off Hearst's disgusting face." Bailey dabbles with her darker impulses. "I'm so tired of Hearst."

"Nobody likes Hearst!" Edgar emphasizes. "I think that's the only reason he's champion."

The entire joint rooted for Hicks. Hearst was set to retire and the last thing people wanted to see was a self-absorbed brute walk away from the game on top. They'd even root for a degenerate like Hicks to be the one who usurps him from the throne.

Hearst went to work clobbering Hicks' head, knocking him out of the ring smashing his bat on his left ear before showboating to the crowd, the place erupted with groans. "There he goes again." Hearts antics grew tiresome. It didn't offend anyone, it only annoyed everyone.

Hicks bounces back to his feet and proceeds to mount a comeback. Using his nerf bat to knock his longtime rival from his feet to the ground, wasting little time he goes for the cover. One... two... NO!

At this point Bailey was unable to focus on anything but the small TV set. Hearst regained control and disarmed Hicks, before harming his knee and back for the pin-fall.

"Winner! And still the Struggle Champion of the World... Hearst!" The ring announcer bellowed, feigning excitement.

"Hearst will retire with the championship belt. The first to ever do so." The television announcer told everyone, as if they didn't already know.

"Awful. Simply awful." Edgar says. "In ten years nobody took him down."

"All that means is tomorrow is a new era." Bailey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was a big day for Bailey. The odds are against her, but she didn't care. Fixing her black hair into a pony tail, she pondered if it's better to cut it short to make sure no one tries to pull it to gain an advantage. She liked it long to reach her shoulders.

"You okay?" Raven carefully approaches Bailey to not disturb her during her pregame rituals. "Mr. Root wants to see you." She tells her.

"Why?" Raven shrugs. She walked to his office, a dingy, embarrassing place for the boss of a fighting promotion.

"Take a seat, Bailey." He tells her. "Turns out, I have a proposition for you. You're set to enter at number one in this year's Battle Royale. Well, good fortunes has smiled down on you. It seems Hicks wants a chance at the belt and I told him since he's been on a bit of losing streak he'll have to compete in the Royale."

"Okay." Bailey didn't understand where Mr. Root was going with this.

"Hicks wants to enter at No. 30. A simple request. However, that slot will need to be earned. I told him point blank, if he beats you then he will get his wish."

"And what happens when I win?" She asks. Mr. Root never even contemplated such an occurrence. Hicks lost before, but to bigger fighters worth their scrap. Bailey was noticeably shorter. When Mr. Root remained silent, Bailey got up.

"I'm not heading into the Royale number one and doing a match for you in the same night."

"Fine. How about, if you win, you'll enter at number 30?" Bailey liked the sound of that idea and happily accepted. Outside the office, Bailey ran into Hicks who was listening in on the meeting. They stare at each other, waiting for one of them to break the ice. Hicks was older than Bailey. She was a teenager, about to turn 17. Hicks was 23. Insanely decorated in accolades. His southern twang, coupled with his brash arrogance made him a great foil for the "good guys" in the promotion to work against.

"I'll see you out there." Was all Bailey said. Hicks didn't acknowledge her, merely grunting a response. Returning to the locker room, Raven had finished putting on her gear. Bailey usually wore rainbow colored tights and a bright blue shirt to the ring. Her friend dressed up as an aviator, wearing a long black coat to the ring and swim goggles.

"What did Mr. Root want?" She asks.

"I'm working Hicks tonight. Winner gets number 30 in the Royale." Raven couldn't have been more happier for her friend.

"That's great! I can't believe it."

"Don't congratulate new, yet. I still have to win my first match." She reminds Raven.

"Oh, you win. Don't doubt yourself."

"What number did you get?" Bailey asks.

"Two. So I'll either be seeing you at the start or at the end of the Royale." Raven chuckles. "It'll be a repeat of last year."

"You blind sided me, Raven, you still owe me my match." Bailey jokingly says. Raven won last year's Royale in a humongous upset, ultimately coming up short versus Hearst for the title. Bailey was the last one eliminated. Though Bailey did have some bitterness deep down, she was happy for her friend and continued to support her.

"How about I just have your back tonight?" She offered, giving Bailey a cute set of eyes to try to entice her.

"Okay." She smiles. "I'll have yours too." She turns to leave for her match.

"Hey!" Raven calls to Bailey. "Beware of the Electric Raven!" She shows her fake sharp teeth, hissing like a vampire. Bailey couldn't hold in her laughter, making her sound crazy. The gimmicks this promotion makes people come up with. Bailey is lucky to find herself portrayed relatively straight.

"_**Say So**_" by Doja Cat blares through the speakers of the gymnasium, the audience wasn't expecting a match this early. Certainly they weren't expecting to see the great Hicks open up the show. Despite the sympathies of those in attendance laying with Hicks, Bailey receives audible cheers. Her lungs filling with adrenaline she bellows out "Let's Go!" before delivering a vicious punch to the air. The funky composition blending perfectly with her colorful attire and personality. Sliding under the ropes she takes in the crowd one more time before their attention is diverted to who she even has to admit is the real star.

The sound of birds crowing in the distance follow, then mad guitar riffs and drums take over. Out comes Hicks, absolutely pumped playing to the faithful fully in his pocket.

"There is nobody - and I mean nobody more deserving of all his accolades than Hicks." The announcer advocates. "But Hicks has gotten many chances, some say too many, at the gold. Today, should be a new day."

Untroubled, Hicks doesn't even glance at Bailey, continuing his showboating and grandstanding to the crowd, the pyro goes off nearly hitting Bailey in the process.

Hicks springs on the attack, though it's clear he doesn't take his opponent seriously. Often smiling to the crowd and making friendly gestures towards them. Seeing an opening after Hicks failed to connect on a slash attempt, Bailey blocks it with her bat, grabbing his wrist, delivered a kick to the back of neck. She wastes little time going for the pin. One... two.. KICK OUT. Hicks scurries to the corner like a rat caught stealing cheese. Bailey shrugs, grinning ear to ear.

Hicks asserted himself, taking over control. Bailey fought back with everything she had, throwing Hicks her best combos, but he proved to fast. After dodging a clothesline from Bailey, Hicks kicks Bailey right under the chin, covering her for the pinfall. If that wasn't enough, Hicks adds insult to injury by crotch chopping over her. She pushes Hicks off and they exchange words until the referee has to step in to prevent a brawl.

Frustrated, Bailey was confronted backstage by an interviewer shoving a microphone into her face. Bailey didn't have much energy left after her bout, in her stomach grew the seeds of doubt.

"Bailey, you fought hard today, but Hicks came out on top. You'll enter the Royale number one. How do you feel?" He asks. Bailey gives the interviewer an icy glare.

"It was set back. I'm not going to cry over spilt milk however. Hicks, you got lucky. But I'll get my revenge when it's just me and you in that ring later tonight. I'm not giving up, I'm not receding into the night. I'm going to send 29 others down there instead. Tonight is my night. I'm going to seize it or die trying!"

Despite the fiery promo, Bailey wasn't sure if she could deliver what she promised. Nobody ever came into the Royale at number one and won the whole thing. Raven was participating in a tag match with Edgar, so she couldn't talk to any of her friends about her doubts. She was alone staring into an empty locker, unwrapping her sweat soaked tap, applying a fresh wrap.

"Hey, Bay!" She turns her head to see a spiky haired kid, a little younger than her. "Remember that street fight a year ago?" He asks. Confused, she nods.

"Yeah, I smashed your face into a dumpster." She recalled.

"I threw you through a plate glass window." He retorts, laughing, finding humor in the sinister stipulation the promoter applied for what reason she did not know.

"Why?"

"We never met or spoken to one another before that match. I knew from that day, you had an edge I never knew someone could possess. No matter what it took, you wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"I wasn't going to kill you, Zayn." She reminds him.

"But I thought you were. And that's the type of person you'll need to be to win the Royale. Go out there and make the smug toy Hicks eat dirt!"


	3. Chapter 3

They figured Yen Sid must've lost his mind. Why did the entire cavalry show up. Sora, Donald and Goofy are more than plenty. Yet, Yen Sid insisted on Riku and Kairi come along as well. Kairi didn't finish her training, if the mission they are embark on is so fraught with danger, Riku believed it's best to leave her behind.

They arrived in Radiant Garden to little fanfare, which they aren't used too. Having built up their credentials as saviors of the universe they became a bit bit of a household name on all of the known worlds. "Odd. Things aren't usually this quiet." Riku says.

"They can't throw a parade for us every time we're here. Besides, we were here two weeks ago." Kairi points out.

Leon walks near the Gummi ship, even through his typical calm voice, Sora could see he was impatient. Master Yen Sid demanded they arrive to the laboratory and to take no detours.

The laboratory, or Ansem's study, held every piece of known critical information on the universe and the enemies of the light. Waiting for them a usual suspects, someone who Sora's known since his first adventure as weirder of the keyblade. The perky "great ninja" yuffie. Another woman, dressed in all black, a zip up tube top and long black hair, who Sora remembered as Tifa from their brief encounter over a year ago.

"Good to see you guys again." Yuffie said. Kairi walks up to Tifa asking her on the whereabouts of Cloud. Tifa confessed she's been looking for him for ages, she turns a way explaining he's "on assignment" she didn't go into details.

"So why are we here?" The anticipation was killing Riku.

"The darkness has returned." Leon tells them. They all look at him, not knowing what he means.

"When did they go away?" Sora rhetorically asks.

"We've lost four worlds in the last hour. Reduced down to gems." Leon pulls up a map of the universe on Ansem's main computer. "See? Somehow we've lost them, all we know is their hearts haven't been stolen by the Heartless. So we can still resurrect them." This information freaked everyone out. How did this happen right under their noses? And so quickly.

"But I was just there." Sora points to Agrabah. "And there too!" He's now pointing at Atlantis. "This doesn't make sense."

"This could be the work of Xehanort's time traveling." Leon guesses.

"Didn't we defeat him?" Kairi groans. "Why can't he stay in the ground."

"Darkness never dies, it only recedes." Leon retorts. "His power is limited, perhaps he's able to dial back to a time before they keyblade existed so he can carry his will uncontested."

"But didn't Xehanort want the keyblade?" Goofy brings up, remembering the time Xehanort kidnapped Sora in the hopes of turning him into a vessel for the darkness.

"Maybe he hopes to form his own version of the keyblade?" Kairi figures, though she's unsure. "What are supposed to do?"

"Fortunately, we've tracked down the gems. They are all on one world." Leon brings up the rather unspectacular and bland sphere. "There."

"Looks depressing." Kairi analyzes.

"Any world lacking in light is." Sora says. "Don't worry, guys. We'll find those gems in no time!"

"You can't get there with the Gummi ship. You need to enter the world via the main frame. Like how you entered Space Paranoids." Leon educates Sora.

"But isn't this world real? Or is it digital, like Roxas' Twilight Town?" Riku was curious as to what new wrinkle the universe has in store for him today.

"It's real, it is also not real. We do not know. Perhaps it is a world lost to time. Either because of Xehanort or it was merely its fate." The answer didn't fill in all of the holes the gang was hoping for, but it did paint a bleak picture.

"A world on its last legs." Internally, Sora wept for the suffering on this world whether they knew of their predicament or not.

"Only two of you can go. If you're wounded, we can beam you back here to the study and replace you with one of the other three." Leon explains. Sora and Riku stepped up, believing they are the best ones to kick this mission off.

Kairi took Sora aside and quietly told him to come back in one piece. Donald overheard this and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now Sora, remember to be safe." Donald teases, the teenager turning red as a result.

"Come on, Sora. We have to get going."


	4. Chapter 4

The moment of truth was upon her, the undercard matches have finished. Edgar and Raven won their tag match, an accomplishment to sure to give them a head of steam heading into the Royale. Except Raven wasn't too happy. Holding a piece of paper with two words written on it, Raven stares at it as if it's a long essay, or that her unflinching gaze would somehow change the print.

Bailey has been ready since her previous match ended. The anticipation killed her, rivaling the pregame jitters. Raven kicks the locker, waking Bailey up from her catnap. "Huh?!" Bailey falls off the thin bench, looking up to see Raven noticeably distraught. "Rae? What happened?"

Too frustrated to explain, Raven merely hands the piece of paper to Bailey.

"Oh." Bailey becoming just as crestfallen as Raven.

"Last year I've entered at number five, this year I'm two!" She rips the paper into little pieces, tossing the shreds in the air fluttering down on to Bailey's hair. Raven clasps her face into her palms, appearing to tear up. Bailey scoots over, draping her arm around Raven.

"I'll have your back out there." Bailey promises. Raven snorts before responding. "What if we're the last two in the ring?" Bailey smiles. "Well, you're going over the top rope, sister."

They walk to the ring together, arm to arm. Bailey massaging Raven's shoulders, hyping her up for the crowd. Raven slowly felt her confidence grow. Having her friend to assist her meant a lot. Though the fans weren't very receptive. No music follows them out to the ring, but they could have cared less. This was their chance at glory and they were going to seize it.

"You ready?" Bailey asks. Raven nods.

"As I'll ever be."

The ticker above the entrance went to double zero, their first challenge walks out, struggle bat in hand, his right eye twitching. "Dude looks deranged." Bailey observes.

"Yeah... You want him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bailey wasn't intimidated. The moment he went through the ropes she went for the clothesline, he ducks and her gravity nearly sends her tumbling down, luckily she is able to control her gravity and remain on the apron, grabbing him by the back of the neck and bouncing him off the ropes for Raven to clobbering him to the canvass for the one, two and the three. So far, so good.

Raven slowly approaches Bailey still on the apron, they stare at each other for a moment before she offers a hand to help her friend get back inside the ring. "You having fun?" Raven asks.

"Couldn't think of anything better."

The two work in perfect tandem, saving one another from elimination and helping the other when they were corned. They made it all the way to the home stretch. Only four entrants have yet to come out. Bailey and Raven laid perched on the ring posts, unable to stand under their own power, drenched in sweat.

Two more combatants entered the ring, going to town on the exhausted entrants. One of them was Zayn and he made a beeline for Bailey, the other for Raven. They refused to leave their respective corners, holding on for dear life. It appeared reinforcements had arrived in the nick of time. Edgar came rushing to the ring, sliding under the ropes and got the burley gent off of Raven and proceeded to wail on him, before tossing him over the top rope. He went to do the same for Bailey, but the having been recognized, Edgar was thrown backwards

Then, the sound the two women dreaded, but absolutely drove the fans bonkers blared through the speakers. "Here comes number 30!" The announcer grew excited. "Hicks wants the title, luckily only four combatants stand in his way." Hicks was fresh as a daisy, and Bailey knew it.

Edgar tried to cut Hicks off, but was met with a severe knock to the cranium from the nerf bat and thrown over. "There goes Edgar!"

Meanwhile, Bailey was about to be tossed over the top of the ring post, Raven flew in the last second with a chop block allowing Bailey to remain in the contest. Hicks blindsides her with a kick to the face, before swiftly throwing her over the top rope.

Bailey and Zayn fought in the center of the ring, Hicks getting a good view of the show. He takes a hard swing for her head, she ducks, hooking her arms around Zayn's neck to perform a picture perfect DDT near the ring apron. Finding her second wind, Bailey kips-up, feeling the adrenaline flow through her. Hicks jumps her and goes for the clothesline, she tumbles over, holding on to the top rope with every ounce of strength she had left. Believing she was eliminated, Hicks went to work on Zayn. Bailey took care of the hard part, all he had to do was pick his dazed body off the canvass and toss him over. While in the process of doing that, Bailey rushes over and tosses them both over, before frantically crotch chopping to gloat getting her revenge on Hicks for earlier, and then tumbling down to the floor.

It didn't seem real, until her music played. Despite the unexpectedness of her win, the crowd accepted Bailey and gave her a standing ovation. On the outside, Hicks was irate, appearing to demand a rematch. Raven slides into the ring and challenges Hicks to step back inside. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he slinks back to the dressing room while the two girls celebrate. Bailey hugs Raven tight, still unable to stand.

"You did it, Bailey, you did it!" She says more than once. "You're the champion!"

"We're champs, Rae." Bailey corrects her, flashing a tired smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back home was long, but pleasant. A sense of euphoria she's never felt before, every time the words rang through right down to her heart. "Winner! And your new champion... Bailey!" That sentence made her smile so wide it started to hurt. Despite suffering a sprained ankle, Raven was equally jubilant for Bailey - if not more. The two were on top of the world.

"So when are you getting the belt?" Raven asked. It was uncommon for the winner of the championship to not have the belt compliment his or her coronation.

"The promoter said I'll get it tomorrow during the next show. I come out, make a speech and I'm given my opponent for my first title defense." Bailey explains.

"Geez, they're putting you to work already? You just won the Royale!" Raven feared Bailey's body would break down sooner rather than later if the workload didn't lighten up.

"I'm the champion. I want to be a fighting one." It annoyed her to no end Hearst was able to extend his championship reign by picking and choosing when he'll defend the title, often dodging more powerful opponents and taking long stretches before fighting again.

Well, Bailey wasn't going to do that. Bailey was going to defend her championship, and give all up and comers a shot at glory. She wanted her first opponent to be Raven. However, he injury suggests she'll be rehabbing for a while.

Bailey returned home too giddy to sleep. Looking in the mirror to analyze her scars and bruises, nothing particularly unfamiliar, except now they served a purpose for something greater. Badges of honor she compiled on her skin through her long journey to the top. Gazing up on the wall, at the photos of the greats who came before she knew she was one of them.

"Bailey!" A parental voice dragged her out of her euphoria. "You have to get up, you'll be late for school!"

"School?" Bailey's heart sank. But it's so early- "Oh." She saw the sun rise, having stayed the whole night up. Only realizing now she's tired, the price of chasing glory also means running on empty even at the start of a long day.

Showtime couldn't have come fast enough. She ignored the teachers and the hecklers, focusing on what she was going to say in front of the crowd. Taking time during class to write her speech and hastily stuff it in her jacket pocket when the teacher surveyed the class room.

Raven stole a couple of glances beforehand, noticing the spelling and grammatical errors. She showed up to class with her leg in a splint, walking with a cane. "What you tell your family?" Bailey was curious.

"I fell down the stairs at the library." Raven's parents were either gullible or put too much trust in Raven. Bailey leaned on the latter. Raven was always the favorite of her family, given the benefit of the doubt when she was the most mischievous of the group.

"You're nervous?"

"What?" Bailey scoffs, trying to play cool. "Me, nervous? Get out of here!"

"You're hands are practically water fountains, you haven't said a word in hours, and haven't eaten." Raven notices. "I think you're nervous. Trust me, you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Rae."

Before Bailey went out to the center of the ring to speak to the fans, she caught a glimpse of the championship belt that'll soon be fitted around her waist. For a promotion strapped for cash, they knew to invest in a quality looking belt. A brown leather strap in pristine condition, and a gold plate with four crystals placed on each side, the initials of the promotion right in the center of the belt.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Root asks, Bailey wasting no time affirmatively responding yes. Her theme music hits, communicating to the crowd the champ was here. In the pit of her stomach she worried they wouldn't receive her as the champion, merely as a placeholder. Although the initial response was delayed, a wave of cheers washed over Bailey as she made her way down the ring in her style of showmanship. Fighters must have a style, a character they portray to the people in order to generate interest for them to come back. Bailey portrayed a bubbly personality, high-fiving fans next to the guardrails

"It goes without saying... the champ... is... here!" Bailey proclaimed into the microphone. "She's here and she's ready to put her title on the line anyplace, anytime!" They seemed to like that. It's been a while since they've had a fighting champion.

"I wouldn't be here without my friends in the back. Edgar, Raven, this is your championship as much as it is mine. Rae's going to be out of commission for a brief time, but when she gets better I promise I'll give her a shot at glory."

Mr. Root walks out holding the championship belt, presenting it to Bailey in the middle of the ring. Right before she could touch it, a familiar guitar riff stole the show. Bailey knew who was coming out and that her moment was put on hold.

Out came the long, blond haired champion still wearing the championship belt he retired with. His gaze squared on Bailey, the pretender to his throne.

"Allow me to correct you, Bailey. It's not that I'm not happy for you it's- ah, who am I kidding? I could give a damn about you. The REAL champ is here!" His rugged, gravelly voice trouncing Bailey's feminine tone.

"And what I see before me is nothing more than a pretender. A sitter on my throne, to keep it warm until my return. Well, I'm here. So you can skedaddle." When Bailey remained in the center of the ring, Hearst grew red in the face. "I don't think you heard me. Your time in my spotlight is over. I'll give you one more chance to leave. One-" He attempts a cheap shot on Bailey, only to have her duck out of the way and bounce back with a flying elbow. She grabbed her belt and holds it over Hearst to show she is not pushover, before calmly exiting the ring, hoisting the belt up high for all to see.

Right as she was about to turn around to head backstage, a stiff kick to the face intervened and sent her tumbling backwards. Hicks picks up the belt and tosses it aside like a piece of tin. Having seen enough of this, Mr. Root reigns in the madness.

"All right, that's enough!" He screeches. "Hearst, Hicks, you want the title show bad, well I have good news for you. It'll hang from the rafters of this building tomorrow for yours, and Bailey's to get in a ladder match. Oh, and to make this more interesting, it'll be a last chance match as well. Now get out of my building, all of you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Backstage, Bailey was icing her left cheek waiting for an update on what just transpired. While she witnessed the whole scene play out personally, the kick to the skull disrupted her memory and she needed confirmation.

"How you doing?" Mr. Root slaps Bailey's back, sitting beside her. She notices the words "Champ" was omitted. It didn't make her feel good. "I'm sorry what happened out there. You have to admit, it's damn good for business." Bailey could care less about fattening Mr. Root's pockets.

"What about my title?"

"As of now, the title is vacant. But Hearst will enter the match with the belt around his waist." Mr. Root explains.

"What?" Bailey was growing frustrated, unable to untangle Mr. Root's logic.

"Don't worry. All that matters is you unhook the actual championship belt from the hook."

Bailey wanted to tear Mr. Root a new one for making her jump through so many hoops to obtain something that's already her's. Her body was still sore from the Royale. To have another match right after is fine, to schedule something strenuous as a ladder match, Bailey worried Mr. Root didn't want to see her as champion.

"Bailey, are you okay?" She shook her head. "No." She huffs. "Every time I think I've climbed the mountain, there's another layer."

"All the more reason to keep going." Raven tried to boost Bailey's spirits, but saw this was a special kind of dread her friend was experiencing. "Bailey, you went into the Royale number one and walked out on top. You can do anything, because you're amazing."

"Am I?" She wasn't so sure. "Or am I just some girl who benefited from a fluke. I can't do it, Raven. I can't. I know something is waiting to be thrown at me."

"You have to stop with those capitalized I's." Bailey looks at Raven like she's lost it. "All you're doing is wallowing in self-pity. Whining about your time and when will it arrive. I got news for you... your time is here." Raven walks away to let Bailey collect her thoughts, already planting the seeds of her rebirth.

"That belt is mine, and I'm going to get it."


End file.
